masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade Guide
Note: Research costs for the base upgrade depend on how many other research projects you've done so far. So the first Heavy Pistol Damage upgrade will always be 2.5k Palladium, no matter where you find it, followed by 5k and 7.5k for the next two. Acquiring an upgrade from a store does not change the cost of the research upgrades. Total resources needed to research/buy all useful projects: *195,000 Palladium *225,000 Platinum (+50,000 for Med-bay Upgrade) *220,000 Iridium *31,000 Element Zero (+5,000 for Bonus Power Training and +2,500 to retrain Shepard's powers) *1,250,000 Credits Upgrades by Location / Mission Assignments (4) *N7: Anomalous Weather Detected: Damage Protection – Reward *N7: MSV Strontium Mule: Heavy Skin Weave – Located at the end of the mission on a hackable terminal with the payload *N7: Blood Pack Base: Heavy Weapon Ammo – Reward *N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay: Heavy Weapon Ammo – A bug causes this reward to show up upon mission completion, but it is a bug and actually can't be obtained in the game. Citadel (6) *'Damage Protection' – Sold at Saronis Applications *'Tech Damage' – Sold at Saronis Applications *'Submachine Gun Damage' – Sold at Rodam Expeditions *'Heavy Pistol Damage' – Sold at Rodam Expeditions *'Sniper Rifle Damage' – Sold at Rodam Expeditions *'Medi-Gel Capacity' – Sold at Sirta Foundation Derelict Reaper (3) *'Sniper Rifle Damage' – At the end of a long catwalk where Legion snipes some husks *'Heavy Skin Weave' – In a computer after fighting your first Scion of the level *'Shotgun Damage' – In the middle of a bunch of Scion and husk fights Disabled Collector Cruiser (2) *'Damage Protection' – On a research terminal before encountering any collectors *'Tech Damage' – After fighting the Praetorian Freedom's Progress (1) *'Heavy Weapon Ammo' – On the dead YMIR mech just outside Veetor's shack Haestrom – Dossier: Tali (2) *'Heavy Pistol Damage' – At the bottom of a stairwell at the first fight with the geth (easily missed) *'Assault Rifle Damage' – In the room blocked by the collapsed pillar Horizon (3') *'Heavy Skin Weave – On a dead collector, just after first seeing husks, before examining dead Husk. If you examined husk, you are too late and won't be able to go back *'Biotic Damage' – On a dead collector when you first meet a Scion, after finding Delan (easily missed). *'Retrain Powers '- Acquired after completing this area. Illium (8) *'Assault Rifle Damage' – Sold at Gateway Personal Defense *'Heavy Skin Weave' – Sold at Gateway Personal Defense *'Submachine Gun Damage' – Sold at Gateway Personal Defense *'Biotic Damage' – Sold at Serrice Technology *'Medi-Gel Capacity' – Sold at Serrice Technology *'Bypass Module' – Sold at Serrice Technology *'Damage Protection' – Sold at Gateway Personal Defense. Does not sell until after Collector Ship Mission *'Tech Damage' – Sold at Serrice Technology. Does not sell until after Collector Ship Mission Illium – Dossier: The Assassin (1) *'Submachine Gun Damage' – Just before the windy bridge Illium – Dossier: The Justicar (1) *'Biotic Damage' – In the small room with Elnora, the asari hiding behind the desk Korlus – Dossier: The Warlord (2) *'Sniper Rifle Damage' – At the top of the stair case after the waves of krogans *'Krogan Vitality' – In the same room you find Warlord Okeer Loyalty Missions *Garrus: Eye for an Eye: Sniper Rifle Damage – In a hackable terminal after the room where Fake ID is obtained *Grunt: Rite of Passage: Shotgun Damage – Awarded by the shaman automatically *Jack: Subject Zero: Biotic Damage – On a hackable computer right before fighting Kureck *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness: Heavy Pistol Damage – Just after the barricade is destroyed with the rigged mech *Legion: A House Divided: Geth Shield Strength – On a geth terminal found in a room that triggers conversation about the size of the ship. *Miranda: The Prodigal: Submachine Gun Damage – Found in a shipping container after riding the first elevator *Miranda: The Prodigal: Medi-Gel Capacity – On a dead merc after the first elevator ride and sub-machine gun upgrade (easily missed) *Mordin: Old Blood: Krogan Vitality – In the same room as the dead female krogan *Mordin: Old Blood: Heavy Weapon Ammo – On a hackable research terminal after the boss *Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi: Assault Rifle Damage – On the wall in Morinth's apartment *Tali: Treason: Geth Shield Strength – On a computer just after the first room *Tali: Treason: Tech Damage – Awarded after trial if Tali is found innocent (either through Charm/Intimidate, Rallying the Crowd, or by handing over evidence (and losing Tali's loyalty permanently)). *Thane: Sins of the Father: Heavy Pistol Damage – Immediately at the beginning on the 800 Wards on a datapad *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge: Heavy Weapon Ammo/'Assault Rifle Damage' – On the Paragon path (save the workers) you can find a Heavy Weapons Ammo upgrade, whereas on the Renegade path, you can find an Assault Rifles damage bonus. Normandy SR2 (1) *'Medi-Gel Capacity' – Complete Dr Chakwas' assignment. Omega (5) *'Heavy Skin Weave' – Sold at Kenn's Salvage *'Heavy Weapon Ammo' – Sold at Kenn's Salvage *'Shotgun Damage' – Sold at Kenn's Salvage *'Sniper Rifle Damage' – Sold at Omega Market *'Hack Module' – Sold at Harrot's Emporium Omega – Dossier: The Professor (2) *'Assault Rifle Damage' – In the quarantine area, just after a barricade of mercs, Examine a "Modified Assault Rifle" near a Blue Sun Corpse. *'Medi-Gel Capacity' – In the room opposite to the one Mordin is in inside the Clinic. Omega – Dossier: Archangel (2) *'Submachine Gun Damage' – Right before the assault on Archangel. There is a door you have to bypass close to the gunship (easily missed) *'Tech Damage' – On the ground floor of Archangel's house during the assault, on a shelf near the base of the stairs. Purgatory – Dossier: The Convict (2) *'Damage Protection' – On a destroyed YMIR mech right after freeing Jack *'Shotgun Damage' – On a dead guard right after destroying the first large mech Tuchanka (5) *'Assault Rifle Damage' – Sold at Fortack's Database *'Biotic Damage' – Sold at Fortack's Database *'Heavy Pistol Damage' – Sold at Fortack's Database *'Shotgun Damage' – Sold at Fortack's Database *'Heavy Weapon Ammo' – Sold at Ratch's Upgrades by Type Assault Rifle Upgrades SMG Upgrades Heavy Pistol Upgrades Shotgun Upgrades Sniper Rifle Upgrades Heavy Weapon Upgrades Heavy Skin Weave Upgrades Damage Protection Upgrades Biotic Upgrades Tech Upgrades Medi-Gel Upgrades Ship Upgrades Note: Upgrades tied to squad mates are also unlocked after gaining their loyalty. Misc Upgrades References *Upgrade location list – GameFAQs message board Category:Guides Category:Equipment Category:Mass Effect 2